1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of determining whether electronic devices are compatible with each other, and more particularly to PC or server-based software which determines whether such electronic devices are communicatively compatible for a circuit or system design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any one of a large number of electronic devices, such as logic gates, communication transceivers, routers, etc., may be considered for use in a circuit or system design. For the communication of data, such a device typically has data and clock inputs which may be coupled to data and clock outputs, respectively, of another electronic device. Although most electronic devices can be connected in some manner, one significant factor in the success of a design depends on whether the electronic devices are communicatively compatible such that data can be reliably communicated therebetween.
Electronic devices may or may not be compatible because each device is designed and configured in accordance with any one of a number of different standards and/or specifications, whether open or proprietary. These standards and specs may or may not be compatible with one other. If the devices are off-the-shelf incompatible, they may still be employed in a design with the use of external interface circuitry. A design having interface circuitry, however, may not be appropriate from a cost or practical standpoint depending on the significance of the underlying differences between the devices.
As apparent, much wasted time and money may be expended to figure out whether two or more electronic devices are communicatively compatible. The “time to market” a circuit or system is typically a significant factor in the overall success of the circuit or system. Accordingly, there is a resulting need for a low-cost method of quickly determining whether two or more electronic devices are communicatively compatible.